K is also for Karma
by princessg101
Summary: Sequel to Oh-K? What happens when Kira tries to get revenge for Tommy's little comment. Part 2/3 of the K series


K is also for Karma

**A/N: This is meant to be a sequel to "Oh-K?". I was a little hesitant to post this but I think it's pretty good. I highly suggest you read the first story before reading this one. I do not own Dino Thunder. As usual R&R PLZ! **

"_Getting hopeful Kira?"_

"Getting hopeful?!" muttered an outraged Kira. She slammed the keys on her laptop with a vengeance. She had a report to finish for _him_. She slapped the keyboard and fell back in her chair with her arms crossed. He had just sat there with that oh-so-smug expression and embarrassed her in front of Ethan and Connor. What was worse was she had no comeback and actually blushed! Her! Kira Ford had _blushed_. Kira made a noise of disgust; it had meant that all the way home she had to put up with the boys' teasing. She was NOT attracted to her teacher! That would be so inappropriate on so many levels. True he wasn't much older than she and he _was_ good-looking but that didn't mean she was interested… just had a small crush that's all. She snorted derisively; the entire school's female population – including the principal for goodness sake! – had crushes on him. No, it was perfectly normal. Kira returned to her computer slightly more composed but the embarrassment still rankled on the inside. If Tommy Oliver thought he had gotten the best of her then he should think again. "Two can play at that game Dr. O."

_The next day…_

"Okay guys that's it for today, I want your reports as you leave," Tommy concluded the class and collected the reports from the students filing past him. Kira hitched her bag on her shoulder and walked purposely forward.

She gave her teacher a brilliant smile as she gave him her paper, "Here you go, Dr. O."

"Thanks Kira," He took the report from her. He was glad to see her in such a good mood. He thought she would be angry about their little verbal joust in the lab the other day but she seemed to have taken it well. But he still felt a little bad, "Hey Kira?"

"Yea Dr. O?"

"You're not upset by what I said back in the lab are you? I know the guys must have gone at you when you left."

_You have no idea _thought Kira thinking back, "Oh don't worry about it." Kira gave him another 1000 watt smile and stepped close enough to lay her hand on his bicep. Tommy tensed slightly; _it's just a comforting gesture_ he repeated in his head. Kira noticed and didn't hesitate to press her advantage, "It was just teasing, I'm sure I'll get you back for it someday," she winked for effect. She didn't have to fake a laugh; the look on Tommy's face was than enough. Tommy let out this weak chuckle just a little too late. She let her hand fall slowly away, "Bye Dr. O." She walked out of the classroom grinning like the Cheshire cat.

_That night…_

Tommy was hunched over his desk trying to finish grading all the papers. He sat back wearily as he picked up the final paper that he had purposely saved for last. Kira's. What was wrong with him? He should be grateful that she didn't rip him to shreds (or blown out his drums with that pterodactyl scream!) so why was he unnerved by her nonchalant attitude more than anything else? Every time he closed his eyes he could see that big smile and almost feel the gentle caress from her hand. This was ridiculous! If he didn't know better he would say Kira was… flirting with him. _Whoa there tiger! _Called his inner voice. _You're making something out of nothing. Just be happy she's not mad. _Right, there was no reason to believe Kira was doing anything of the kind. It would be completely inappropriate. Sure she was pretty and smart and to be fair there wasn't a huge age gap but still. She's never shown any interest in me anyway, placated Tommy began to grade again. He wanted to laugh at himself. He was being stupid thinking Kira would even consider looking at him. _And yet she blushed, _his inner voice reminded him. "Not helping!" Tommy muttered tersely.

Kira on the other hand was enjoying a totally pleasant evening. No monsters to fight and she had got to make Mister oh-so-wonderful Tommy Oliver squirm. She felt the urge to giggle when she recalled his expression in class, man that was satisfying. _Plus he is so cute when he's embarrassed._ Where did that come from?! Oh well she did confess to having a small crush on the man. But on to more important matters, what to do next? _Ah, I got it!_ She ran to her closet and pulled out everything she would need. She then came across something else. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea that was not only devious but totally bold. Could she do it? How would he react to it? Did it matter? Yes, don't know, and nope! She grinned happily at her change in plan; tomorrow was going to be fun.

_The next morning…_

Tommy didn't know what to think when Kira wasn't in class when he walked in. Connor and Ethan had said she was supposed to be getting a ride from her mom but they didn't know what was keeping her. Trying to figure out why this was bothering him in the first place, he began class and was only five minutes in when the door opened. Tommy cast a brief sideways glance and saw Kira had come in.

"Take a seat Kira, we'll talk later."

"Yes, Dr. Oliver."

Dr. Oliver?Why did she refer to him like that? _It IS your name idiot! Geez are you planning on over-analyzing every single thing she does? _No he wasn't going to do that, every student is late once in a while, Kira was no different. _True but not every student winks at their teacher._ OK whose side are you on? Or do I have inner bi-polar? _I have an evil twin. Really Tommy, I'm your mind! I'm supposed to analyze things and present both sides of the argument. I can see that PhD wasn't wasted on you._ Great now his mind was mocking him. Wait – what the hell was he saying? Maybe he really was going crazy. Grimacing he returned to his desk and watched his class at work until his eyes landed on Kira and his jaw dropped. There sat the yellow ranger in tighter than tight black skinny jeans and silky emerald top, the kind that ties behind the neck. How on earth did he miss that? He stared at the contrast between the bright green against her fair skin. Kira chose just then to look up at him and he quickly cleared his throat,

"Kira, could you come here?"

"Sure Dr. Oliver," She got up and strolled over to his desk. Good lord, what were they making jeans out of these days? PAINT?! It felt like he was trying to swallow his tongue as he tried to speak. "Is everything ok Dr. O?" Her voice was an almost purr…NO she was whispering because the rest of the class was working. She swayed slightly making the green shine in the sunlight and her fair skin glow golden. It even lit up her hair that fell in soft waves around her face.

"I was wondering why you were late today." Tommy choked out but still managed to make it sound normal.

"Oh that. I'm really sorry Dr. O. My mom's car got a flat from some broken glass on the road. I have a note from her…" She felt around her pockets and Tommy's mind went straight to the gutter. Kim would be laughing her ass off if she knew about this. He and his ex were still good friends (which made the whole lab thing even more awkward) and told each other everything (she even knew a bit about the rangers) but somehow he thought this was going to get omitted from their weekly email exchange. "AHA! Got it!" Kira's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he took the note. His eyes scanned it quickly before he smiled up a Kira.

"Okay then Kira, just try to be on time next time."

"No problem Dr.O," she responded cheerfully and she turned to walk back. He allowed himself to look over her bare back and green ribbons brushing against it ever so lightly.

"Hey Kira," She stopped mid-step and faced him again. "You look nice; green is a good colour for you." He gave her a crooked smile that broadened when a ghost pink graced her cheeks and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

She looked around and stepped up to the desk. Bending down she whispered, "I'm willing to wager you looked better in it." The scent of coconut fogged his brain; moreover there was glint in her eyes that made his stomach curl.

"I doubt it," Tommy replied without thinking.

"Awww thanks Dr. O." She smiled warmly and went back to her seat. Tommy's insides were twisting. He could still smell her perfume and hear that husky quality her voice got when she whispered. This was getting completely out of hand.

Kira returned to her seat triumphant. Her plan worked without a hitch. She was a little worried when she realised she would be late for class and then he barely looked at her but it worked in her favour when he got the full impact of her outfit as he sat down. She grinned as she remembered his expression throughout the whole thing. She checked around the lab table, everyone was still engrossed in their work. She let out a quiet giggle and couldn't hold back a devilish smile while she worked. Nobody noticed anyway, she thought. She spent the rest of time thinking about Tommy's compliment and the butterflies she had from it. She decided to stop messing with him after today. As fun as this was, she WAS his friend and couldn't torture him forever. She hummed softly and had she looked up she would have seen staring at her with a crease in his forehead.

He had watched her take her seat still smiling, he thought it was because of his compliment but then she did something a little off. She looked around her table and laughed with a mischievous grin. He had only seen that look once before, when she teased him about Kim and Katherine. _And Kelsey _added his inner voice wryly. Anyway the point was she only had that expression when she was up to no good. But she hadn't done anything. So why was did she have that expression? Unless… _Wait! Is she screwing with us?! _No Kira wouldn't do that, would she? _You DID tick her off. _Yeah but to flirt with her teacher just to get even seems a bit much. _Well you embarrassed her in front of everyone. _I have to be sure, Tommy thought tersely. He looked down a sleeve that hid his black dino gem. Should he do it? It seemed so weird and not to mention underhanded. _So what? If she is messing with you she is certainly not playing fair why should you? All is fair in love and war and this seems to be mix of both._ Fair point, Tommy conceded. He glanced at his fellow ranger with resolve, "Alright Kira, two can play at your game."

Tommy waited for the end of class anxiously but he tensed rather than relaxed when bell rang, "Okay we're done for today, remember to read chapters 8 and 9 for the test next week. Have a great day and see you tomorrow." The class trickled out and Tommy purposely lagged behind but he needed Kira to be last too. "Kira," he called. She turned to face him. "Can speak to you for a moment?"

"What's up Dr. O?"

"I was thinking that we could practice this weekend, do you or the guys have any plans?"

"I have nothing going and so far as I know Ethan and Connor don't." Kira's mouth twisted trying to remember if they had said anything to the contrary. Tommy couldn't help notice how cute she really was.

"Well could you let them know? Let's say this Saturday at 2?"

"Yeah sure. No problem Dr. O. I'll call you if they end up having something to do." Kira promised. Kira toyed with the thought of just one more tease and found she couldn't resist. "I would still show up even if they don't. I don't like to admit it in front of the guys but I could really use your help with some moves." She was actually telling the truth, she bit her lip hoping Tommy wouldn't insist they practice as a team.

For Tommy, the idea of some one-on-one time held its appeal…maybe a little too much appeal. Especially with her looking at him like that, he couldn't say no. "Of course, I would be happy to help."

"Great, thanks Dr.O." She bounced forward genuinely happy and kissed him on the cheek. Both of their faces registered shock but Kira recovered quickly. "Bye Dr.O, see you Saturday!" she called as she flew out of the room leaving Tommy standing stock still.

One lucky thing about the end of the day was that the school cleared out quickly. Kira could run to her locker at top speed. She braced herself against its door breathing heavily. She blushed, that wasn't part of the plan. She had planned on just a hug, not THAT! She stamped down the urge to squeal, good grief it was just a peck on the cheek. Now that she thought about it, it had worked better than a hug. Obviously she knew that kiss had nothing to do with her payback back but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it as such.

"Well Ms. Ford," she said aloud smugly, opening her locker, "Not the original plan but all in all a success." She barely registered an 'oh really' before something invisible had her braced up against the neighbouring lockers with her arms pinned on either side of her head. Rather than freak out, she gave the thin air superior look worthy of Elsa, "Well played."

"You too," The air quivered as Tommy Oliver came into view. His hands were wrapped securely around her wrists, holding her down. Tommy cocked an eyebrow, "Mind explaining?"

It seemed like she was channeling Elsa today as she drawled, "Aw what's the matter? Getting hopeful _Tommy_?"

"I was." He admitted unashamed. "You are certainly not afraid to play with fire _Ms. Ford_. I assume the last couple days have all been your revengeful brainchild."

"Yes. Well not all of it. For the record the kiss wasn't, I was going to hug you when it happened. Did it work?" Kira smirked.

"Mesagog has got nothing on you," Tommy replied by way of an answer.

"I did warn I'd get you back," Kira countered unrepentantly. She looked to side and examined her nail, flicking them.

"Tough talk from the one who is pinned to the wall," Tommy tightened his grip to accent his point.

She leveled him a challenging look, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Tommy looked her up and down appraisingly, "Perhaps we should wait until after graduation to finish this game. It looks like this could get dirty and I don't want to lose my job. Are you still going to be up for playing sweetheart?"

Kira raised an eyebrow at the pet name, "Oh course darling."

Tommy grinned evilly, "I don't play fair," he warned.

"Neither do I," she pointed out.

"Finally a worthy opponent," Tommy finally released her and she stepped away from the lockers rubbing her wrists.

She extended her hand, "Until after graduation then."

Tommy took it, "It's a deal."

"I'll be ready."

"No you won't."


End file.
